Standed
by manband2468
Summary: What happens when Anakin is trapped on Ilum with no way off ?
1. Chapter 1

Anakin looked out into the night, how long had he been here? How long had he been held captive? He didn't know all he cared about was getting off of Ilum. The Jedi Council had sent him here to investigate unusual activity near the crystal caves.

When Anakin arrived on the planet he was immediately ambushed by a group of pirates. He was overwhelmed by their forces, and was captured and brought into their underground base in which they experimented on him.

Why has no one come to look for me? Anakin wondered. I'm one of the best knights in the order and no one felt the need to come and search for me?

Anakin tried to put away his frustrations and tried to focus on getting a way off of Ilum. His ship had been destroyed upon his arrival; along with R2 and trying to flee in one of the Kumonjies' ships would be useless (Kumonjie was the name of the group of pirates that had captured him) their bases turrets would shoot you out of the sky before you would be able to even leave the troposphere. Anakin had seen that happen more then once in between the Kumonjies' tests on him.

Anakin's robes were torn his body was weak and the wind and snow slammed against him so hard that he felt he was about to fall over any second. Anakin had barley escaped with his life all he obtained was the clothes on his back (which looked as if they would fall off at any moment). Anakin continued to stumble through the snow; he knew he should probably find some where to stay for the night before he froze to death but he want to make as much distance as possible between himself and the Kumonjie.

For he feared that even though he had lost his captors long ago that they would find him and continue their sadistic tests.

Anakin fell to the ground he tried to cushion fall with his hands but all that that did was make him colder for he had sunken so far down into the snow that his nose just touched it. He got to his knees and shook the snow off his arms.

" I have to keep going," he said. " I have to keep GOING!"

Anakin got off the ground in a new found momentum and started pushed forward into the unknown and hoped for the best. He still was confused but if he stopped now he would die and never get any answers, and would never see Padme' again. Anakin continued until he collapsed to the ground from exhaustion; before he fell into the dark that was consuming him he saw a figure approaching him.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

Naboo, the beautiful planet embraced all of Anakin's senses, the smell of flowers, the sound of birds singing in the distance, and best of all the sight of his wife who stood before him. How he loved her he would do anything for her anything at all, he would even leave the Order for her.

"Annie," she said in a light voice. "I need you to do something for me."

" Anything love just ask," Anakin said happily.

" I need you to wake up," Padme' said her expression suddenly serious.

" What?" Anakin asked not sure if he heard her right.

" WAKE UP!" Padme' bellowed.

Anakin sat up bolt right immediately leaving his dream, he was in a small dimly lit room with out a trace of Padme' and or Naboo in it. All of that had been a dream?

No that's not possible it was all to real, Anakin thought.

" Sorry sir," said a calm voice. " My son can be a little impatient."

For the first time Anakin noticed two other people in the room; one rather tall man and a small boy who only went up to his chest. Besides their difference in size and age they both looked pretty much the same, they both had well pronounced cheekbones and a somewhat rounded chins.

" No my boy," the man said. " Lay you must rest, for you are very weak, you were nearly dead when I found you."

At that moment Anakin was going to try to say something sophisticated like 'Thank you very much I'm Anakin Skywalker.' or 'Thanks I'm Anakin.', but instead it came out like.

"Hhhhooorrrrrrrrrreeeee!"

" Not very intelligent is he," the little boy said.

" Hush my child!" the older man snapped . " He's been through enough as it is, he doesn't need you taunting him."

" Your ability to speak should return soon. You do speak Galactic Basic right?" the man asked. Anakin nodded his head yes. "Good then you should have no problem at all. By the way my name is Hellic Solo and this is my son Han Solo."

author's note: If there is an actual back story to Han (and I bet there is) I don't know it, I just thought it would be interesting to add in him to my story.


End file.
